The wild wilderness scout
by boysbound
Summary: Zack has Cody help him get his wilderness scout badges, but what happens when he reaches knots? What will happen to Cody? Will he get help? Chapter 1 is now up!
1. Pilot idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

This is going to work like a pilot episode for a T.V. show, I am giving you the base concept you review and tell me what you think. If I get a lot of good reviews (ok even if I get a few) then I will continue to write the pilot episode, then continue from there. It might take me a while to update, this was an idea that just popped into my head. I am trying to finish my other stories.

I hope that you all like it. I am new here and am going to try and update my profile (after rereading it I realize it makes me seem kinda creepy stalkery)

I would also like to point out that I am not a professional writer and would never claim to be. I write for fun, I try to get all the gramatical mistakes (and fyi, I usually overuse commas or have long drawn out sentences)

I thank you all in advance!

* * *

**Pilot:**

Zack and Cody joined wilderness scouts. At first Zack hated it, having Mosbey as a troop leader only made it worse. Eventually the troop got lost in the woods, Zack ended up saving the poor scouts.

Long story short, Cody got jealous of Zack, found a cabin, saved the troop from being eternally lost.

After the event though, all the wilderness scouts quit, that is except for Zack. Zack loved the challenge of getting new badges, he got Cody to help him so it wouldn't get boring.

Cody always liked helping his brother… until he reached knots, Zack would practice by tying Cody up. It was always uncomfortable for Cody to be tied up by his own flesh and blood. Zack then tested his knot-work by having Cody try to escape (which rarely happened).

It took a while but Zack finally got the badge, only he did not stop "practicing" on his brother. He grew slightly more aggressive with time, not like he was abusing his brother in anyway (just hurting his trust)

Eventually Cody grew to almost fear Zack. Zack grew angrier as Cody avoided him. Cody couldn't take it, he had to seek out help from Maddie. And this is where our story begins.

* * *

Please review, and if you haven't read my other stories, please read them (not for the easily startled, or those that dislike gays or incest)

I hope this story turns out well, typically my weirdest ideas can become my best stories.


	2. pilot chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life or any of its characters.**

This is going to work like a pilot episode for a T.V. show, I am giving you the base concept you review and tell me what you think. If I get a lot of good reviews (ok even if I get a few) then I will continue to write the pilot episode, then continue from there. It might take me a while to update, this was an idea that just popped into my head. I am trying to finish my other stories.

I got some free time and decided to continue this. thank you for all your reviews!

It might take some time for me to update. Swimming is about over but I still have to do finals (I hate finals).

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Confessions

Cody's P.O.V

I have to talk to someone. Zack is a good brother, but when he gets the rope out he… changes. That's the only way I can describe it. He calls me a dork all the time, but he never hits me or anything. That all changes when I am tied up, it really scares me.

I got out of the elevator and walked over to the candy counter.

"Hay Cody what's up? I haven't seen you around lately, are you ok?"

"Fine I've just been, um, tied up with helping Zack." I tried to phrase my answer as to not attract attention.

"Ok, that's good to know. Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Could we talk in private?"

"Tell you what, I get off in a half hour. I'll meet you in London's suite, she hasn't been to the hat world part of her closet in a while."

"Ok, thank you"

"Sure, anytime!" Maddie chimed.

I had to get it strait, I wanted to tell her my fear, but in a way that didn't make her hate Zack. I don't hate him, he just scares me sometimes.

I waited a half hour sorting through London's hats. When I had put on a funny fruit thing Maddie walked in.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Umm…. Uh, you know how Zack is still in Wilderness Scouts?" Maddie nodded. "Well I have been helping Zack get badges, he has gotten a lot in the last few months."

"That explains where you have been, and it is good that you are helping Zack. Why did this conversation have to happen in private?"

"Because someone might tell Zack" I replied so blatantly that Maddie looked at me in shock.

"I really don't think you need to fear admitting that you helped Zack earn those badges."

"No, what I need to fear is what Zack would do to me if he found out that I told you what he was doing to me."

"What are you talking about, you're not making any sense!?"

"Well let me finish my story and maybe you'll find out!" I didn't mean to snap at her, "I'm sorry, I have been hiding this for months, I am really scared. Please help me!" I said as I started to sob into her lap.

"Of course I'll help you, what has Zack done to you?"

"Well he got to his knot badge, to practice he tied me up. The first couple of times it was ok, but then he made me try to escape. Sometimes I would be tied to a chair or my bed or anything else all night before Zack would untie me."

'Cody that's terrible, but this doesn't seem as terrifying as you made it seem."

"I wasn't done!"

"I-I'm sorry." Maddie replied, small and broken.

"Don't be. Zack went on to start to do things to me while I was tied, he would touch me. Never sexually, just enough to creep me out."

"Cody, I'm so sorry, I didn't think Zack was capable of that. Well you said that he is practicing for a badge, when does he get it?"

"Two months ago. Once he got the badge he has gotten worse. He makes me strip, and when I'm tied he tortures me. He asks me answers to homework problems, if I don't cooperate, he does something to me."

"Zack is just sick, please tell me he doesn't hurt you?"

"Not much, he just does things like tickle me, noogies, purple nurples. Only, a few times he has given me ball-busters."

"Cody, I'm glad you told me. I have to go tell Carrie."  
"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed

"Why not, she is your mother?"

"I know, but that would only make Zack more mad, and I don't want to do that. I still love Zack, he is my twin, and he never hits me… until he ties me up."

"Ok, well I have an idea about your fear, Zack still likes me right?" I nodded, "Great, how would you feel if you could to Zack what he's done to you?"

It was interesting, I wanted to, "I'll admit I have thought of it…"

"PERFECT!" Maddie chimed "Meet me in your suite tomorrow, I'll make sure Zack isn't there."

"Ok, please just promise me that you will keep this to yourself"

"I do"

I left Maddie and went down to the lobby to check the mail. As I was walking back to the elevator Zack came in the revolving doors, he was carrying a large 'Hal's Hardware' bag.

"Hay Codster wait up!"

I did as he said, this was the nice Zack, I think. We went up to our suite, in the elevator I got a view into the bag. It was filled with rope and chains. "Cool huh! It is a weekend so I thought we could practice some more, it will be fun."

My stomach did a back flip, I didn't want to have Zack's kind of fun. But thinking about it, I would get to do anything I wanted to Zack tomorrow. I braced myself for the night.

Well that story was kinda random. I kinda know what I want to do with this story, but any ideas would be great! Seriously, I like it when I can add others ideas, it helps me expand on my idea. The story is still young so any ideas will be considered!


End file.
